A number of messages, received through a messaging application or client, could each have a portion that includes a number of text characters intended to identify the subject of the message. When the message is an e-mail message, this subject identification portion is usually referred to as the subject line of the e-mail message.
When the user of a messaging application makes a request to display the messages stored in a certain location in a list, often the subject identification portions of a number of messages in the specified location will be displayed within the user interface provided by the messaging application. In such a situation, the user reading the listed subject identification portions may be able to faster identify a message of interest as compared to when the user is not able to view such identifying portions.
Subject identification portions have at least several other impacts on the sending and receiving of messages. For example, viewing of subject identification portions might help a messaging application user to recognize that a particular message belongs to a message thread of interest. If a messaging application is not able to render a meaningful subject identification for display within the user interface, then it might take more time for the user to recognize that the particular message belongs to the message thread of interest.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to improve methods and systems for rendering subject identification on messages.
Similar reference numerals have been used in different figures to denote similar components.